Hauntings From the Past
by NightWatcher666
Summary: Years have passed since Alex and her family were held hostage and Alex and Ray are now raising a family of their own. Old enemies come in with plans for their daughter. Will Alex's family survive this latest attempt to gain access to GC-161? R-T


**The Secret World of Alex Mack is not mine, it belongs to Nickelodeon… I would love to buy it, but I don't think they'll accept my pocket lint as payment. This is a sequel to Returning Home so if you have not read that you may want to before diving into this one.**

**

* * *

**

**The Secret World of Alex Mack**

**Hauntings From the Past**

**By: NightWatcher666**

**Chapter 1**

**The Years Have Passed**

**

* * *

**

**(December 19****th****, 2009)**

"You idiot", Ray yelled at the man pointing a gun towards them, "The building's going to blow, we need to get out."

"The only way you get out is in chains or bags", he said as he fired a shot off at Ray.

Alex shot out a bolt of energy dissipating Thomson's blast, and his eyes widened as she willed her hand to become a blade. "I have a feeling that your hand print will open this door", she said with a smirk, "Whether or not it's attached to your arm."

Alex's family looked at her in disbelief; they had never seen her act so coldly. Barbara still had trouble believing that all the damage they had seen was caused by her youngest daughter. Thomson looked into her cold stare and finally realized that he had lost. He raised his hand to the scanner, releasing the lock on the door. As the Mack family ran from the building Ray punched him square in the jaw knocking him out. George rushed back and helped Ray get him clear of the building. Just as they got to the outside of the perimeter, the bomb went off, and the building collapsed into a heap of rubble and fire. George Tied up Thomson using some twine that he grabbed while helping Ray get him out of the building as everybody else watched the destruction.

As the Macks drove off in the van that they had stolen from the perimeter a sliver puddle emerged from the burning ruins. Once it had found a safe spot from any secondary explosions that might occur, it reformed into Smith, the leader of the underground organization that had masterminded the kidnapping of the Mack family to gain the secrets of GC-161. He heard emergency sirens from the distance and silently slipped into the surrounding woods to avoid capture.

"I'm not finished with you yet", he said as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

(Four years later)

Alex winced at the shrill of that alarm. With effort she managed to rollover to wake up her husband, but found his half of the bed empty. She opened her eyes and glared angrily at the alarm squawking as it announced that it was now five am. Not having the energy to make it to the clock she willed it over to her so she could turn it off and go back to sleep. All too soon she was woken up again by her husband Ray bringing a tray piled high with food. Alex grunted as he sat the tray down and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm pregnant not crippled", Alex said to him, "I could have gotten my own breakfast."

"But why do that when you can have me do it for you?" he asked flashing an innocent smile.

"I already feel like a useless whale since they made me take mandatory leave", she responded.

"School rules", Ray answered, "Especially since you work with chemicals, and besides you're still getting paid so relax and enjoy yourself before the kid pops out."

"Fine", Alex said unhappily, "But you get to carry the next one."

Ray laughed, "If only that were possible."

"It is", Alex said, "Since we can both morph, I've been working on mass transfer so I can give it to you."

Ray got a slightly scared face, "You're joking right?"

Alex broke into a smile, "Of course I'm joking, you big idiot", she laughed out.

Ray kissed his wife on the forehead and grabbed his bag, "Remember we're closing on the house this afternoon, I'll pick you up at four."

"Got it", she answered.

Once he was out the door she telekinetically move the tray to the floor and fell back on her pillow for some much wanted sleep.

* * *

George and Annie Mack arrived at the plant to start working on their newest pet project. With Alex and Ray both mutated by GC-161 the chances of their child being born with the compound generated abilities was a near certainty. George had long since figured that curing Alex and Ray of the mutations wasn't realistic, but since the baby would be born with them hardwired into it's DNA it wouldn't be possible. However he did figure that he could at least suppress them until the child was old enough to control the abilities that it's heredity would bring. Using DNA that they had sampled that had managed to get a complete build of the child's genetic structure and had been testing different methods to hide the abilities. Annie pulled up the latest test results and George looked them over grimly.

"This is the best we can do?" he asked his eldest daughter.

"Yes", she responded matter of factly, "It's better than we thought, but not as good as we hoped."

"It'll have to do", George replied as he picked up a phone to call his younger daughter, "I hope she's ok with this."

Alex grunted in frustration as she was once again woken from her peaceful slumber by an outside force. This time it took the form of a ringing phone. She considered ignoring it, but her judgement got the better of her, so she got out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello", she said into the receiver.

"_Alex_", came her father's voice.

"Hey", she replied with a sleepy voice?

"_I didn't mean to wake you up sweetheart_", he said apologetically.

"No worries", she said, "I needed to get up anyway."

"_What are your plans today?_" he asked.

"I'm going to meet Mom for lunch and after school Ray and I are closing on the new house", she answered proudly.

"_Well that's great sweetheart. Tell you what, why don't you come by the plant before you meet your mother. Annie and I have something to discuss with you_", George said.

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour. Bye", she said before hanging up the phone and going to get dressed.

* * *

It was just after nine when Alex pulled into the parking lot of the chemical plant. Her father and sister met her at the door as she walked up.

"Doctor Alexandra Mack-Alvarado", Annie said with a smile, "You are absolutely huge."

Alex tensed for a moment. She never did like the title of "Doctor", even if she did earn it. Once it registered that Annie was kidding she smiled, "Well Doctor Anne Mack soon to be Lovejoy, when your little bundle gets a little bigger I'll say the same to you."

"How did you know?" Annie asked, "Dad promised to keep it secret until I could tell you, and the only other person to know was", Annie pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing her sentence, "Mom."

"I squeezed it out of her days ago", Alex said, "The thought of her having two grandchildren was a little too much for her to keep her mouth shut about."

"Figures", Annie said, "But we have another reason for calling you today."

"Come on into my office", George said as he rushed Alex into the plant.

They entered Georges office and sat down as he pulled up some data on the large screen mounted to the wall. Alex immediately recognized what it was an looked at her father.

"You're crazy", she said, "You want to give that to my daughter?"

"Alex, it's completely safe", Annie said.

"It's GC-161", Alex said incredulously, "There is nothing safe about it."

"It was GC-161", George corrected, "Look at the make up."

Alex looked harder at the data in front of her and sure enough it was as her father said, "And you're sure that this will work?" she asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you Alex", her father said, "It's not a long term solution, but it will suppress the GC-161 side effects till she can learn to control them."

"After that it will be up to you and Ray to teach her how to use them responsibly", Annie added.

Alex stood up to take a closer look at the formula when she doubled over from a jab of pain and felt quite a lot of moisture. "I think I need to go to the hospital", she said calmly, "My water just broke."

"Oh God", George exclaimed, "I'm getting her to the hospital, Annie call your mom and Ray let them know what's going on.

Once everyone left the office a puddle of silver liquid poured out of a vent. It was strained, but the puddle managed to reform in to Smith who punched up the data that in George Macks haste to leave had forgotten to lock down.

"This will do", he said to himself, "This will do nicely."

* * *

Ray came running into the hospital at an alarming speed with his father and Barbara Mack hot on his trail. He almost tripped over himself trying to stop at the nurses station.

"I'm looking for my wife", he said frantically, "She's having a baby."

"What is your wife's name sir?"the nurse asked with a small hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Alexandra", he said, "Alexandra Alvarado."

Without looking up from her computer the nurse pointed towards the elevator, "319", she said going back to her duties. The three of them entered the elevator and Ray pushed the button for the third floor. Once the doors closed Ray looked around, "Man why do these thing always take forever? I think the stairs would have been faster."

"Calm down son", his father said, "You'll be there soon enough."

When the elevator doors opened Ray took off down the corridor only to be halted by his father yelling "This way", and pointing the other way down the hallway. When they got to the room George met the at the door.

"Go on in", he said to Ray and his wife before pulling Ray's dad off to the side for, "If you don't mind Joe, I'd like to have a quick word with you."

"Sure", he responded as he followed George down the hallway.

Once they were out of earshot George turned around and looked at his old friend. "Now you know how special this child is right?"

Joe simply nodded before he spoke, "I'm not new to having a special child, afterall Ray has powers like your daughter."

"But neither of us had to deal with them in someone so young", George responded, "Alex was a teenager, and Ray was an adult when they were exposed to this chemical, but this child will be born with them."

"Alex said you were working on that", Joe responded.

"I've only had limited success", George replied, "I can suppress the abilities, but only until she's about five."

"I see your concern", Joe replied.

"Also you may see some things you're not used to in there."

Joe chuckled slightly, "I'll be alright."

"Alright then", George said as he clapped him on the shoulder, "Let's go."

They entered the room as Alex was coming out of a contraction. Ray had her hand trying to absorb the electricity that she was emitting. The Doctors of course had been briefed on the special case and had signed nondisclosure agreements prior to being allowed to work with Alex. Ray gave her some ice chips as she calmed down.

"You're doing great", he told her.

She looked at him and smiled tiredly, "I think I may retract my statement about joking with you when I said you get to carry the next one."

"We'll talk about that later", he said.

"Alright", said the doctor, "Everyone but the husband please clear the room."

They did as they were told and took seats in the waiting room. About an hour later Ray came out and brought them back into the room. They were all taken back when they saw Alex holding that baby girl in her arms.

Alex looked up at them and smiled, "Hey everyone. I want you to meet Samantha Anne Alvarado."

* * *

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of my newest story. I know it's kind of short, but I'm still building into the story. I do love reviews so please leave them. **


End file.
